


Spinning For You

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Homecoming, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, One Shot, Riverdale, Spin the Bottle, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, closet kiss, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: He he couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone in particular that she wanted to kiss at the party. He’d noticed the way Archie had been looking at her. He noticed how every guy in the room had been looking at her. But then what if she wasn’t interested in any of the guys at all. What if Betty or Cheryl were more her type. The thought made Jughead smile, though he selfishly hoped that wasn't the case. And almost as if she’d sensed it, Veronica looked right at him and smiled back.





	Spinning For You

Jughead felt like an idiot.

He had come to Cheryl Blossom’s Homecoming after party because she had paid him $100 to get some alcohol for the ignominious, typical high school rager.

And Jughead couldn’t resist the much needed cash. Plus, it was well known that he had connections on the Southside, and managed to deliver everything on Cheryl’s list.

“Jughead Jones! What are you doing here?” He heard a familiar, bubbly voice ask as he was starting for the front door of the Blossom mansion to leave.

It was Betty Cooper.

Jughead turned and gave her a pained grin.

“Exactly. And I’m not staying.” He replied.

But Betty wasn’t going to let him slip away that easily. It was a classic Betty Cooper move to want to include everyone. Even the school’s resident outsider.

“No! You should stay! Come on, Juggy. It’s Homecoming. Hang out for a little while. Archie is here too. And you haven’t met Veronica yet.”

Jughead could only assume the Veronica that Betty mentioned was the same girl he’d seen slinking around the hallways of Riverdale High for the past week in her high heels, cashmere sweaters, and skirts that left little to the imagination.

As much as he hated parties, especially ones hosted by the nefarious Cheryl Blossom, the gumshoe within him was marginally curious about this new girl from the big city.

“I suppose I could hang out for a beer or two.” Jughead replied as he allowed Betty to drag him into the main room where most of the partygoers had gathered around a roaring fire in an enormous stone fireplace.

“Betty! You’re back!” cheered the new girl with the inky black hair and devilishly seductive smile.

“And you brought a friend.”

The girl known as Veronica eyed Jughead curiously, likely wondering why he wasn’t wearing a dress shirt and tie like the other guys, instead opting for a t-shirt with his ever present “S” emblazoned on the front.

“What’s the S stand for? Steve? Scott? Stewart?” She asked with a tipsy giggle.

Betty smiled as she motioned toward Jughead.

“Veronica, I’d like you to meet—“ But before Betty could finish, Veronica stood up.

“Veronica Lodge.” She said politely and confidently as she held out her hand to Jughead.

Jughead looked her over before taking a sip of the beer he’d grabbed on the way into the fancy living room.

“Jughead Jones the third.” He replied as he turned to take an open seat on the leather sofa behind him, ignoring Veronica's attempt to shake hands.

He didn't want to bother getting friendly with someone like her who would likely treat him like a social pariah sooner or later.

“Jughead Jones the third.” Veronica repeated.

“So the S _doesn’t_ stand for Stefan. I guess it stands for sexy then?”

Jughead rolled his yes. If he had a dollar for every time someone had tried to guess what his S stood for, he’d be richer than Cheryl. But no one had ever gone with “sexy.” And he hated the warmth he felt in his cheeks at Veronica’s suggestion. But he refused to believe she meant it. Girls like Veronica never noticed him, much less thought of him as sexy.

“I still think it stands for Shakespeare. One of Juggy’s literary heroes.” Betty said proudly, still thinking she was right about that assumption.

Archie let out a laugh.

“I think it stands for ‘Southside.” Just Jug’s little way of repping where he’s from when he’s stuck being around all of us.”

Jughead shook his head, smiling. Even though he and Archie hadn’t talked much lately, he would always feel like a brother to him. But even Archie didn’t know what the S meant.

“What’s fucking Sherlock Hobo doing here?” Came a loud, drunk voice out of nowhere.

It was Reggie Mantle. The football jock that was one of the main reasons why Jughead avoided social situations in the first place. Reggie had made it his mission in life to pick on Jughead every chance he got.

“He brought the booze, Mantle. Lay off.” Archie said as he stood up and faced his football rival.

“I don’t care _what_ he brought. He doesn’t belong here.” Reggie said as he poked Archie’s chest, swaying sideways from his obvious intoxication.

“Back _off_ , Reg.” Archie seethed. “Or you’ll regret it.”

The two Riverdale Bulldogs glowered at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move that would lead to an all out brawl.

“Boys! Hey! How about a little game of Spin the Bottle, huh? Maybe some closet kissing will chill everyone out.” Veronica said as she stood up and grabbed Jughead’s beer.

She downed what was left as Jughead watched, not nearly as upset about his beer being stolen right out of his hand as he normally would have been. There was definitely something different about this girl. He was intrigued.

“Perfect idea!” Cheryl exclaimed as she grabbed the bottle from Veronica and cleared the mahogany coffee table.

Reggie took a seat by the fire, glaring at Jughead, but no longer making a scene.

Cheryl lay the bottle on the table carefully.

“Gather round, everyone! Since Veronica is new to Riverdale, she gets to spin first.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Oh no, I think the hostess of the social gathering of the year should go first.” Veronica insisted.

But Cheryl shook her head no.

“Oh, come on, Princess Lodge! Don’t be nervous. I’m sure any guy here would love to kiss you. I mean, you must have _lots_ of experience from living in the big city.”

Veronica said nothing, only scowled at Cheryl as she took her place in front of the coffee table, her back to the fire.

Jughead watched closely as Veronica bit her bottom lip. He felt his heart jump at the sight and admonished himself for being turned on by the high society sophisticate.

But he couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone in particular that she wanted to kiss at the party. He’d noticed the way Archie had been looking at her. He noticed how every guy in the room had been looking at her. But then what if she wasn’t interested in any of the guys at all. What if Betty or Cheryl were more her type. The thought made Jughead smile, though he selfishly hoped that wasn't the case. And almost as if she’d sensed it, Veronica looked right at him and smiled back.

The way her dark eyes focused on him as she placed her hand on the bottle was enough to make his pulse race uncontrollably. And she didn’t look away from him as she finally twisted her wrist and let go, causing the bottle to whirl around the hard wood of the table. It felt like slow motion as they all waited on bated breath to see who it would land on.

And Jughead was sure he was seeing things when the longneck of the beer bottle landed on him.

“Well, well! Jughead Jones! Someone is getting their first kiss tonight!” Cheryl said with a villainous laugh as she clapped her hands together.

“I’m not playing this stupid game.” Jughead replied as he scowled at the redhead.

His eyes flicked over to Veronica, who was staring at him. He thought he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was because he said he wouldn’t play or because he was the one that the bottle had landed on.

“You _are_ playing and you _will_ play or you won’t get your money!” Cheryl snapped in return.

Jughead sighed. He knew he should have gotten his money from Cheryl upfront.

“What’s wrong, Jughead?” Cheryl asked, her tone suddenly becoming as syrupy sweet as the maple syrup her family peddled for a living.

“You scared of girls or something?”

Jughead looked back over to where Veronica sat, still looking at him tensely.

Whether she wanted to kiss him or not, he didn’t care. He wasn't going to let Cheryl get under his skin.

“Come on.” He said as he got up and held his hand out to Veronica.

Veronica took his hand in hers and followed him to the closet behind the couch where Moose Mason was waiting with the door wide open.

“Have fun, kids.” He said as he closed the door behind Veronica and Jughead.

The closet was dimly lit by a low wattage lightbulb hanging above their heads as they faced each other.

Jughead tried his best to calm his breathing and his shaking hands, choosing to concentrate on Veronica’s stunning face instead. But it didn’t help. She was much too gorgeous to be forced to kiss him.

“Is this really your first kiss?” She asked quietly, her gaze never leaving his.

Jughead shook his head.

“No.” He replied simply.

He wasn’t lying. He had kissed a couple of girls in his past, but it had been a long time and none of them had meant anything. Nothing had ever turned into more than a summer night fling, or a sentimental holiday moment.

“But…you don’t have to kiss me, Veronica. We can just tell everyone we did.”

Veronica looked down at her hands.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” She asked, an earnestness in her voice.

Jughead shook his head no.

“That’s not what I said.”

Veronica looked back up at him then.

"So you _do_ want to kiss me?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Jughead sighed. She clearly wasn't going to make this easy on him at all.

"Yes, I want to." He replied honestly.

Veronica smiled, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

“Jughead…I’ve seen you around school. I was hoping I’d see you at the dance, but apparently social events aren’t your thing. But…I…I wanted to meet you.” She said, sounding nervous as she spoke.

Jughead wasn’t sure whether to believe her or not.

“Why?” He asked, without even thinking about how incredulous he sounded.

Veronica smiled.

“There’s something different about you. And…I’m sorry…I’m nervous.” She said as she fidgeted with the sequins on the sleeves of her likely very expensive dress.

“I make _you_ nervous?” He asked, still totally baffled by what he was hearing.

Veronica nodded with a soft chuckle.

“You do, and it’s why I made that dumb joke about your S. I’m sorry for that. It was just…it just popped into my head. Oh God…I sound so stupid right now.”

Jughead sighed as he smiled at her.

“You’re kind of blowing my mind right now, Lodge. Girls don’t usually…notice me.”

Veronica smiled amorously as she placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

“Then they are completely stupid and blind.” She said as her hands slid up his chest and to his jawline, where she held him in place as she stood on her tiptoes.

“I wanted the bottle to land on you, Jughead Jones. I was praying for it.” She purred before covering his mouth with hers.

It was like a thousand volts of energy when her lips touched his. Soft in their surrender to his own at first, but as their lips parted, her kiss was suddenly fierce and unyielding as Jughead’s tongue swept against hers in a desperate need to kiss her deeper.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he backed her up against the closet door, keeping her steady and unable to go anywhere but closer to him as he pressed his body to hers, molding them together so perfectly that it felt as though they had been made for each other.

She moaned into his mouth as her hands threaded into his dark hair, knocking his beanie to the closet floor below.

The two sucked and nipped each other’s swollen lips before going back in for more clashing together of tongues and teeth, relentless and eager as Jughead’s hands clutched her bottom, pushing her against the hardened length in his worn jeans.

He braced a hand on the closet door above Veronica’s head as she ground herself against him, her hands on his hips, her breathing heavy with desire for him in between hot, passion fueled kisses.

What was supposed to have just been one kiss had turned into something much more reckless than it had intended to be. But whatever that something was had taken over, an unbridled need that had only just begun between the two of them.

“Can I call you sometime?” Veronica panted as she peppered kisses along Jughead’s neck, her hands back where they began, resting on his chest.

“Absofuckinglutely.” Jughead replied with a breathless chuckle.

Suddenly the door opened and Moose was standing in front of them with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

“Wow, all kinds of noises were happening in there!” He exclaimed with a cackling laugh.

Jughead took Veronica’s hand in his own as they stepped out of the closet and back into the party.

“Whoa! You two look like you had some fun!” Cheryl said as she held up a beer in the air as if toasting the two of them.

“Way to do the game justice!”

Jughead and Veronica said nothing as they took their seats and watched as Josie McCoy spun the bottle next.

Jughead could feel eyes on him as he looked up and made eye contact with Archie, who was looking at him with a mixture of hurt and disappointment. It was clear that Archie was, in fact, interested in Veronica. And knowing his best friend had just made out with her, was not something he was the least bit happy about.

Jughead shrugged as he looked at his best friend. But Archie shook his head.

Jughead knew it would be best if he just forgot about the kiss with Veronica and went back to his loner life as usual. But when he looked over at where Veronica sat beside Betty, he wasn’t sure he could go through with just walking away. Not when she was watching Jughead with a dreamy gaze on her beautiful face. Her lipstick was gone because of Jughead’s lips, her hair was mussed because of Jughead’s hands, and her face was flushed from Jughead’s effect on her.

He had just met Veronica that night, but it was the beginning of something he had every intention of exploring further.

And he couldn’t walk away from that even if he wanted to.

 

The End.

 


End file.
